


【Star Wars】From A to Z: Space Garbage

by Harriet_W



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_W/pseuds/Harriet_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A:  As much as Kylo Ren loves vandalizing the Finalizer,  he is most careful with Hux's personal possessions, especially the cat.  </p><p>A：尽管Kylo Ren特别热爱破坏船上的公共财产，他对Hux的私人财产格外上心，尤其是那只猫。</p><p> </p><p>B:  Betrayal is never handled well within the Solo family, so Ben changes his name off by one letter just to spice things up.  </p><p>B：背叛是Solo家的禁忌，而记仇的Ben只需把他的名字改掉一个字便可以让全家鸡飞狗跳，多棒啊。<br/>_________________________</p><p>随缘居：http://www.mtslash.org/thread-208683-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Star Wars】From A to Z: Space Garbage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From A to Z: Space Garbage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785334) by [Harriet_W](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_W/pseuds/Harriet_W). 



> fluff, crack and space garbage forever.  
> Chinese alone would work with this fic so English included.

A: As much as Kylo Ren loves vandalizing the Finalizer, he is most careful with Hux's personal possessions, especially the cat. 

A：尽管Kylo Ren特别热爱破坏船上的公共财产，他对Hux的私人财产格外上心，尤其是那只猫。

 

B: Betrayal is never handled well within the Solo family, so Ben changes his name off by one letter just to spice things up. 

B：背叛是Solo家的禁忌，而记仇的Ben只需把他的名字改掉一个字便可以让全家鸡飞狗跳，多棒啊。

 

C: Colors are bothersome, extra work for the visual organ, but Hux is the most tantalizing shade of ginger. 

C：色彩是多余的视觉负担，但Hux是一抹诱人的姜黄。

 

D: Death is inevitable, but Kylo Ren and General Hux are two names that will go down in history. ( space garbage forever)

D：死亡是必然的，但Kylo Ren和Hux将军会名留青史。（宇宙垃圾万岁）

 

E: Eavesdropping on the general with the force is a task too easy for Kylo Ren's liking, don't mistaken it for trust. 

E：用原力来偷听将军的想法并不是Kylo Ren的作风，但请不要误解这是信任。

 

F: For the first time Hux wanted someone to call him Brendol. *

F：第一次，Hux希望有人叫他Brendol。*

 

G: Ghosts aren't real, but so can be argued about the force. 

G：鬼魂不是真的，但人们也是这样说原力的。

 

H: Hosting a rave onboard the Finalizer is not impossible, you just have to look closer. 

H：在一艘军舰上开派对并不是不可能，你只需要看得仔细点儿。

 

I: Institutionalized oppression is a along and proud tradition for the general to be a dick and rides Kylo's. 

I：体制内的压迫等于混蛋的将军骑着另一个小混蛋，这是一项光荣传统。

 

J: Just because they are gay doesn't mean they are the happy sort.

J：他们是基佬，但他们并不是欢快的那种。*

 

K: Kids are a definite no and that has nothing to do with kylo who seems to have failed graduating kindergarten. 

K：孩子是绝对不能要的，但这和Kylo Ren似乎没有幼儿园毕业毫无关系。

 

L: Love is for losers and both deny that they are.

L：只有衰人们才相信爱，而两人都否认他们是。

 

M: Making out in Hux's quarter is weird because of the cat, but Kylo really can't do it with Vader's mask watching. 

M：在Hux的房间里亲热很奇怪因为那里有只猫，但Kylo在Vader的面具前实在做不下去。

 

N: Neither are heavy sleepers, but luckily counting each other's freckles is always an option. 

N：两人睡眠都不好，所幸他们可以数对方的雀斑。

 

O: Often enough does Hux questions Kylo Ren's sanity and also his own. 

O：Hux经常怀疑Kylo的精神状况，但他知道这是五十步笑百步。

 

P: Public display of affection is out of the question even though both feel they own the god damn ship. 

P：公公场合的亲热时被禁止的，虽然两人都觉得自己才是这艘破船的主人。

 

Q: Querulous though they are, they try not to fight in front of the cat. 

Q：虽然两人都爱发牢骚啊，但他们尽量避免在猫前争吵。

 

R: Reminiscing is a bad habit for people with high-risk jobs, but Hux is an addict for a hopeless nut job.

R：怀念，尤其对于高危职业人群，是一种坏习惯，但Hux对某个精神病无药可救。

 

S: Speaking out of order and consequences ensue, or may be that's exactly what Kylo Ren wants.

S：出言不逊会有后果的，也许Kylo Ren就是故意的。

 

T: Tears scare Hux because who could have thought Kylo Ren is such a cry baby. 

T：Hux很怕眼泪，谁知道Kylo Ren是个大哭包呢。

 

U: Usually a cat isn't allowed on a military vessel but General Hux is kind of a badass. 

U：通常一艘军舰上不应有一只猫的，但Hux将军也不是吃素的。

 

V: Vacations are stupid because the General has to approve all personnel's petition, including his own. 

V：假期很愚蠢，因为Hux必须批准所有人的假期，包括他自己的。

 

X: Xenophobia is dumb, the cool thing is to hate ones birth parents. 

X：仇外不算什么，连自己的亲生父母都恨才叫酷炫。

 

Y: You never know how emotional those eyes are until he takes off that wretched mask.

Y：你并不知道他的眼睛那么多愁善感，直到他摘下了那万恶的面具。

 

Z: Zeus was to blame for half of the godly affairs, and so was the Skywalkers for this crazy ass universe. 

Z：一大半的希腊神话都是宙斯引起的，就像天行者们也应该为这疯狂的宇宙负责。

 

————————————————————

* Brendol: 好吧在电影里我们无法得知Hux将军的名字，而AO3上会叫他Brendol或者Armitage。而说实话Brendol莫名触到了我心里柔软的一块地方。

* Gay: 古早用法亦有“happy（快乐的）”的意思。


End file.
